Revenge
}} Plot Alex Sterling's parents have been murdered by notorious gangster, George "Tank Buster" Phelps. Now, with the help of his friend Sarah Jones, and a hired crew, he will hunt down George and get revenge. He will have to travel all over the world to find him, befriending factions, completing contracts, and fighting enemies. Story and Missions (A brief summary of the game, not that detailed) The game is a free-roam game, and does not consist of 'levels', but main missions and side missions. It is only for the Xbox and Xbox 360, and has many achievments. Chapter One- Mission One Alex's parents were just killed, and he knows who did it. He has to ask his friend Sarah, who is away for business in China, to help him. But first he needs the money, so he contacts a family friend who works at an airport and can get him a plane ticket for a favor- Killing a man (For reasons unknown :This is the first mercenary task you do in the game. Your player is equipped with a Sniper Rifle and given the location. This is where the tutorial starts. :In the tutorial, you are taught the controls (How to walk, run, aim, shoot, crouch, all the things listed below) You are spawned on a hill overlooking the target's mansion. You are told (Through your cell phone by your friend) to use your binoculars by pressing Y. By using your binoculars, you can see the target on a plastic chair by the side of his pool. You can also see his two body guards. Now you are told to take one of the out the bodyguards first when they can't see eachother. You question about the noise, but you are told to do it anyway. So, you choose one of the bodyguards when they cannot see each other. After that, the other one will be alerted and sound an alarm. Immediatly you are spotted and your alert meter will go off (explained below). The alert meter will also be explained in the tutorial. You are then told to hide. You can choose any hiding spot- climb a tree (With many leaves, or else you will be spotted), hide in a bush, or using other objects. :After hiding, no-matter where you hide, you end up being rescued by your friend. You then go into a cutsceen where the to argue, but then he explains that the guards were actually the targets, and now one was eliminated. He pays you $100 and gets you a ticket. Achievments Recruits- 15 gamerscore Recruit all members of your team Paycheck- 5 gamerscore Earn $1000 Millionaire- 20 gamerscore Earn one million Pop the question- 5 gamerscore Travel to China and recruit Sarah I See You...- 5 gamerscore Travel to Fargo and recruit Oliver. Light's Out- 5 gamerscore Shoot out 20 street lamps Weapons Dealer- 10 gamerscore Recruit Gus Mechanic- 10 gamerscore Recruit Stephan Savage- 5 gamerscore Destroy 20 buildings Sharpshooter- 10 gamerscore Hit 10 cans in one game in the Sharpshooter Minigame Controls and Gameplay Features Basic Conrols A- Jump B-Crouch X- Hide (You will automatically climb the nearest tree or hide in the nearest bush) Y-Use binoculars, press again to put them away RT-Shoot LT-Aim LB-Throw Grenade RB-Reload LS-Walk, Click to run RS-Look around Characters Alexander Fredrick Sterling Bio-Alex was born and raised on a peach farm in Georgia. His parents, the farmers and owners of the farm, raised him into the business, and he farmed in the orchards, too. He never went to college, but stayed at home with them and helped with the farm. All his money went to the family, and not him. Alex was only 20 when his parents were murdered in his own house by George Phelps for a reason unknown to Alex. Alex was never one to let things go, he always fought back, and this time, he would fight harder than ever before. Personality- Attractive, Not very smart because he didn't go to college, always fights and doesn't run. Appearence- Short jet black hair, sun tanned skin, always wears white tee shirt, backwards black baseball cap, and blue jeans (but clothing can be changed in-game). Oliver Sanderson A former Blackwater mercenary, he grew up in the Western United States. Oliver is a mercenary, but is always someone you can trust. He is always seen with his rifle, which is a Remington 700 that he had custom made to fit him. He has experience agianst Iraqi Insurgents in the Middle East, and is rumored to have completed contracts in Russia. He is from Fargo, North Dakota. Personality: Quiet, smart, and clever. Appearence: When on a contract, he wears a ghillie suit. When he's not, he wears normal civilian clothes. Sarah Jones Alex's best friend since grade school. She great with computers, loves to write, and read. Personality: Very smart and athletic, but has a weak sense of humor Appearance: Always wearing a black hoodie and tight jeans and is seen carrying a book and her laptop. She has dirty blonde hair, usually tied up in a ponytail. Weapons Weapons are sold by Gus (last name is unknown) at your base (whatever one you choose). You unlock weapons by doing certain missions for factions or getting to certain parts in the game. Melee Baseball bat Wooden, $20, Medium damage Aluminum, $30, Medium-High damage Plastic (orange, yellow, or pink), $5, Very low damage Lead Pipe Normal, $50, High damage Rusty, $30, Medium-high damage Metal Knuckles Iron, $100, High damage Diamond Studded, $1000, One hit kill Rusty, $20, Very low damage Axe Wooden, $100, Medium-High damage Metal, $150, High damage Frying Pan Normal, $25, Medium-High damage Rusty, $20, Medium damage Donut After "True Police Man" Mission Pink Frosted, $100, Low damage Handguns Headshot- 1 hit kill Chestshot- 1st hit puts enemies down, second hit kills Arms and legs- Stuns enemies for about 3 seconds, and the limb is useless from then on. Glock 17 $85, Medium damage, semi automatic. .357 Revolver High damage, semi automatic, six rounds before you have to reload. Berreta M92FS Low damage, semi automatic, fifteen rounds before you have to reload. Colt M1911 Medium-High damage, semi automatic, 8 rounds before you have to reload. Sub Machine Guns Headshot- 1 hit kill Chestshot- First 2 hits puts the enemy down, last kills Arms and legs- Stuns enemies for about 2 seconds, and the limb is useless from then on. Tec-9 Low damage, fully automatic, 32 rounds before you have to reload. MP5 Low-Medium damage, fully automatic, 30 rounds before you have to reload. Uzi Medium-High damage, fully automatic, 32 rounds before you have to reload. Category:Games Category:Xbox Category:Xbox 360